Contemporary power distribution architectures are typically radial and primarily employ an Alternating Current (AC) based power distribution methods. These distribution schemes do not provide sufficiently modular, scalable, or cost effective electrical distribution solutions for data centers and other related facilities that include multiple information processing systems (i.e., multiple loads).